


Reading "Sunkissed"

by awkwardly_living



Series: Souls Intertwined [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, M/M, Reading Fanfiction, Shazam! 2019, Teasing, They're such dorks, i love them, no spoilers for shazam bc i haven't seen it yet lmao, pureness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: because my friendbeyondmythoughtswas bashing their writing, I told them that I was going to write Jarret [Jace and Garret] reading their fic and loving the hell out of it so here ya go [I WASN'T MESSIN AROUND; YOUR WRITING IS AMAZING MY DUDE]-------Jace and Garret have yet to watch Shazam, but they read a soft gay fanfic for it anyway. [aka me like two nights ago]





	Reading "Sunkissed"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536029) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> YO GO CHECK OUT THE ORIGINAL FIC

     Garret and Jace were lounging around one afternoon when Brooke burst into Garret's bedroom. 

     "Guys! Have you seen Shazam yet?!" 

     Garret yelped and fell off the bed. "No," he groaned from his place on the floor. Jace tried to smother his laugh, but it escaped anyway as he helped his soulmate up. Sarah sheepishly walked in behind Brooke. 

     "Sorry, guys, she's just really excited," she said.

     "Yeah, sorry, but seriously! You guys have to see it!" 

     "Ok, does it look like we have the money to go to the movie theatre?"

     "Huh, true. You're both broke as hell."

     "Language," Sarah muttered. 

     "Anyway," Garret broke in, "Why did you have to burst in and scare me half to death for that?"

     "Because it was amazing! I already read fanfiction for it!"

     Garret raised an eyebrow in his sister's direction. She shrugged. 

     "Well, I guess we'll have to make it a date then, huh?" Jace said, slinging an arm around Garret's shoulders and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

     "Great! Meanwhile, read the fanfic I sent you!" Brooke got out her phone as Sarah started pulling her out of the room. "It's really gay and cute and isn't spoiler-y!" The door shut as she finished their sentence. Garret's phone chimed a moment later. 

     "She really is obsessed," Garret muttered.

     Jace poked his cheek. "Oh, yeah? I seem to remember a certain boy I know being quite invested in-"

     "Ok, ok! So I was obsessed with Voltron! Your point?" 

     Jace chuckled at his flustered state. "Come on, let's give this thing a read."

     "Really? I thought you didn't like fanfiction."

     "Nah, I just like to tease you about it. I admittedly used to read Power Rangers fanfiction."

      Garret stared at him, mouth gaping. "Power Rangers?! You read Power Rangers fanfiction?! Oh my gods, you really are a dork."

      Jace grabbed Garret's phone and poked him in the side with it. "Oh, like you're not?"

     "You read" Garret snorted. "freaking Power Rangers fanfiction! Oh my gods, I can't-"

     "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Come oooon, let's just read this before you laugh to death."

      "Ok, ok," Garret said, regaining his ability to breath without breaking into giggles. The two sat at the edge of the bed and opened the link Griffin sent Garret. It led to a fanfiction on archiveofourown called [Sunkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536029) by a user named [beyondmythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondmythoughts/pseuds/beyondmythoughts). They read silently, matching grins creeping onto their faces. At one point, Jace was grinning so much that it looked like it hurt. 

     "This is so cute!" he cooed. 

     Garret rolled his eyes but agreed. "It is really adorable. The writing is really good too!"

     "And hey, they're not sexualizing kids!"

     Garret paused. "Are they kids?"

     Jace gaped at him. "Yes! How do you not know that?!"

     Garret shrugged. "I never really read a lot of comics." 

     Jace gasped. "Next time we're at my house, we're reading all of the comics I have, ok?"

     His soulmate rolled his eyes. "It's a date. Now, c'mon, let's keep reading."

     They continued on and got to the end. 

     "Aw! That was the cutest thing ever," Jace said. "Sunkissed is such a fluffy word; how have I not thought of it before?"

     Garret shrugged. "Maybe you're just not as romantic as Billy."

     "Uh, how dare? I'm the most romantic."

     "Mhm. I think the author was more romantic with what they wrote than you in your entirety," Garret teased with a mischievous grin. 

     Jace grumbled. "I hate that you're right."

     Garret grinned and hugged him with a giggle, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, you're incredibly romantic."

     "Mhm, you're just trying to get me to call you 'sunkissed.'"

     "I mean, I wouldn't be adverse to it."

     Jace poked his side. "Dork."   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the power rangers fanfiction thing is actually a thing. Isaac, i'm calling you out.
> 
> also hopefully this isn't horrible bc it's not edited and I wrote it in like thirty minutes


End file.
